sorry
by littleprincess27
Summary: SASUSAKU, what if love doesn't pull through?
1. I'm so sorry

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I have to do this." Sasuke said on the edge of crying, while his soon to be ex- girlfriend ,Sakura, cried her eyes out.

"but, why?i I don't understand, Sasuke-kun, we've been together for a year!" with tears across her face,her heart breaking into pieces. She wanted to use her super human strength to punch his face but, she can barely move because of the stabbing pain caused by her love.

"There's somebody else, right?" she asked him ,looking unto his eyes, Straight forward. He looked away.

"hn" she knew what this meant, she felt like as if her world is falling apart, as if her heart was struck by a thousand knives.

"how could you, Sasuke-kun?" she's crying her heart out to him now, to think that they've been together for a year, he's been with someone else as well. She felt like a splap hit her face too strong it made her step back.

"Sakura. .. I don't have somebody else.. I just…"he stopped, seeing her crying like this was killing him inside out, he tried to kiss her, but, she slapped his face.

"Stop lying! I know you do! I saw… you with .. her.." she continued trembling, Sasuke was in regret. "I can't believe it! You never told me that you actually love me…I'm so stupid.."

"Sakura.." he could feel his heart breaking too…

"I know it's.. over" she held his hand and gave him the gift specifically, his first month gift to Sakura.

"you wanted me to take care of this like I took care of your heart, well, here it is… give it to somebody else.. I don't deserve it.."

"Sakura get out of here! I don't need you! And don't you think that you'res so important to me because you're not, I pity you be cause no one dares to love you!" he yelled at her, he lied to her, he loved her so much that he would even give his life to her… Sakura was silent, knowing that it's true.

"I'm sorry. Good bye"

"Sakura, I didn't mean to – I"

"…" he saw tears flowing from her emerald eyes like crazy, he knew that she's really hurt.

After Sakura walked out the door Sasuke cried, recalling the words Sakura said specially "you never said you love me."


	2. what now? reminicing

"I'm sorry Sakura, I love you so much, I never wanted to loose you, I just, I don't know, I just need you." Onyx eyes he had were pouring tears he never knew he had, he was in regret of loosing her and having a girl other than Sakura.

She was home, stuffing her head under her pillow crying for hours. She keep on hearing the exact words Sasuke said to her… until, she remembered the good times they shared together which made her cry even more. She grabbed her cellphone, she saw Sasuke's picture sleeping, it made her want to embrace him again, to tell him that she loves him no matter what. EVEN IF SHE'S HURT. But, reacalling his words? She cant take it. She remembered the time when Sasuke embraced her when she was lying on his lap, the time he got jealous because of Sai, the time he first kissed her, those moments were too precious to loose, but, she lost them. She lost him and their relationship.

Onyx eyes stared at the picture of a girl who had hair of rose pink, and sea green eyes. He cant help but stare at her, regret that he actually broke her heart, face to face.

Still in despair, he went to her apartment, with out Sakura knowing. He knew that she was asleep, to his surprise, she was awake. He was on the wall,means she can't see him ,even if he's there, she's turned numb. She cant feel anything but pain, she was too broken-hearted to notice anyone. She still has the plushie Sasuke gave her, she was holding it tightly and tears started to fall from her eyes. Recalling the good times they had as a couple.

Sasuke was stopping himself from embracing her he left knowing that she cried herself to sleep.

Sakura's POV

What do I do now? He's gone, with somebody else, and I still love him..

I can't forget everything, I don't want him to be cold again, but, he broke up with me,it's over.. moving on? I don't know, I can't..even Inner Sakura can't take it.

"YOU DON'T *SOB* KNOW HOW MUUCH! *SOB*" Inner Sakura cried, as if She's okay with Sasuke.

RING! RING!

Ino-pig calling..

Maybe I should tell her.

HEY FOREHEAD!

*sniff* hey..

WHAT HAPPENED? SASUKE TRIPPED OVER A BUG?

No

LEMME GUESS, SASUKE WAS BITTEN BY A RAT?

No,its worse.

OKAY—.GOSH. HE. DID. "IT"

Yeah, we broke up…

OH, THAT HURTS,YOU NEED ICE CREAM? I'LL GO THERE.

Thanks, I'd love you to be here, bye…

After the conversation Sakura cried her eyes out some more… She doesn't know how to stop… now when to.


	3. now,this thing is over

Sakura's POV

It's been a while since we broke up—two months till I realized that I loved a complete jerk.

I'm just certain that I want to get rid of him…. OUCH!

"hey" he uttered in complete annoyance of the girl he flirted with. Yes, Sasuke flirted with Karin not to mention when he was with his cherry blossom.

"hey babe, how are you? " Karin, his recent girlfriend said, the girl he flirted with.

"meet me at the apartment"

The line went dead.

"you should really be careful their Ugly, I mean Sakura." Sai said.

"yes, I will and gomenasai." She said with an apologetic smile.

"so where are you going?you seem to be goin somewhere else,Ugly"

"psh, Shut up Sai! Why? Wanna come with me?"

"If it's okay.. "he hesitated.

"of course it is!" she said with a smile that claimed many hearts including his.

This made his heart pounce even more, for she was the only person that made him feel, be like a real person with emotions. Through the years they've been together he still hides the love he has for her.

The Sun was setting beautifully that afternoon. Sai and Sakura were on the bridge they'd use to wait for Kakashi, and the same bridge where Sasuke first kissed her. She liked the view here, it was very peaceful and beautiful. Sai looked at her emerald eyes filled with sadness and sorrow. He was crushed, he felt her pain, he cant stand the fact that a chicken butt haired guy actually broke Konoha's cherry blossom's heart!

"I have to tell you something.. "he said trembling. Looking at her changing her pace.

"what is it?" she said, she was leaning unto the bridge made out of wood.

"you know, you're different.."

"how can you be so sure?" she raised him an eyebrow.

"well, i—you know, you're…"

A glimpse of agitation painted on his paled colored face and confusion unto the cherry blossom's

"Karin, I'm sorry." Sasuke stated..

"what? For what? " she knew this was going to happen.

"don't play all '_I don't know what you're talking about!' _to me"

"what? I- I don't understand"

"you cheated on me, and I cheated on Sakura because of you, still you're too dense to be sensitive! You're useless, nothing like Sakura at all . you're nothing but a slut."

"maybe I am, but, you fell for it, I wanted her out of the way for you to suffer. Both of you."

"got out of here."

"no"

"go or I'll kill you." He said activating his Sharingan.

SLAP. Karin left him ,knowing that he loved Sakura so much he'd kill her.

"now this thing is over, I want Sakura back." He said, not knowing what to do he went to the mall but made a call.

RING. RING.

"hey Teme!" Naruto, the loud blond said.

"hn"

"so why'd you call?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about…"

"about what?"

"actually, it's a Who."

"okay then, who?"

"Sakura…"

"oh. Well you know teme, it's been a while and I think she's still hurt about you breaking up with her."

"I know, dobe, I still love her. I never wanted to loose her. I just, I don't know."

"okay, chill, let's talk this over through ice cream. Meet me at the mall."


	4. wanted to tell you

"so wanted to tell you this… " Sai said, trembling.

A sweet smile appeared in her picturesque face, knowing what he's about to say.

So she signaled him him to continue.

"i—I – I think I love you…" he said, looking at her emerald eyes, her, cheeks flushing with red that complimented her hair. But, of the courage that took him to say those words. She remembered the only man that made her heart pounce and made it crack and burn into pieces. She still loved that chicken butt haired man, he was hers. She was his. Now what is she supposed to do? 

"Yoow! Teme! It's been a long time since I saw you, how's it going?" you know who calls Sasuke Teme

"hn" _I feel terrible actually, I miss my ex girlfriend… _

"okay, I know, Sakura-Chan wont talk to you, let's get you to open up from that emo bag of yours, and I know that you're an Uchiha, but c'mon!"

With out a word, his eyes had tears in it…

_Wait. What ? tears? Damn, I can't have these little demons showing off my emotion, but, I cant help crying over someone I love now can't i?_

"it's alright Sasuke, you love her,and you've made a mistake, now, it's just time to fix it, she still loves you as far as I know, Hinata says so too, so try to talk to her, who knows she might give you a second chance? And besides? When is her birthday again? March? "

"28. A week from now. And I gotta do something fast!" he said atlast after all the emo-ness he has!

Naruto smiled.

"thanks dobe, who knows you can be deep and make sense at times like this!"

He left the hyper blonde.

"sai? Thanks for telling me, I appreciate that it took a lot of guts to tell that to me. But, you know? My friend—my best friend is inlove with you. And you know who she is right ?"

Sai was there paralyzed. But, he knew this girl wouldn't hurt him because of her funtime around. No, he knew that Ino was inlove with him and he's been hurting her, he was beyond speechless now. So he smiled and bid her goodbye.

_I wanna go home, I'm tired. Got to go to the hospital tomorrow morning just to check up on my patients.._


	5. starbucks couple

The cherry blossom went to her room, full of lethargy bound to her legs. She wanted a break, so many things happened today, Sai confessed his feelings to her, and she told him that Ino was inlove with him, she was not guilty of doing so or cold war was going to in between her and Ino, just like the days when they used to fight over… _Sasuke. _

Single name that caught her off guard, those eyes of onyx, hair that complemented his oh so fair skin, hands that touched her own…

RING! RING!

She bent down to look at her cellphone, it's the pig. Ino.

SQUEAL!

"hi ino." Sakura said with awkwardness in her voice

"Sakura Haruno! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!"

"for what? "

"well ,hee hee, you know, for telling Sai and all, well, you see he was here a while ago, and said he was sincerely sorry for what he's done to me, yes, oh yes—the artist found his model alright, he asked me out on a date! This FRIDAY!"

Out of no where Sakura shrieked as well, she didn't know where that thing came from but, hey, she was happy for her best friend

"haha, well, seems to me that you want to pick a dress tomorrow, correct? "

"correct, and I just don't want any outfit,and help me not to pic an outfit that's better off to prom—well, you know what I mean right? "

"yes piggy I know what you mean, stop blabbing, it hurts my ears.. "

"IT HURTS YOUR WHAT?"

"my ears, damn, are you deaf? Haha, anyways, I gotta go now, I wanna go to sleep, text me if you are going to the mall.."

"bye forehead, mama looves ya!"

"I love you too. "

Sasuke was inside his luxurious car, then he stopped at the nearest starbucks branch and bought himself his favorite, mocha… okay, it was Sakura's but, he wanted to try it..

He was staring at a couple, they were surely happy, like they were before, he loved his cherry blossom too much, he as if he saw Sakura with another man.

The couple he was staring at were holding hands, taking pictures and endless staring at each other's eyes. _ I miss her… and I want her to be with me again, I don't care whether she'll hit me using her monstrous strength, or even poison me with the most dangerous medicine she knows of. I still love that bubble gum haired girl . _

The boy wanted to go home, and think of a plan that would get his precious Cherry blossom back into her arms once more…


	6. Ringg! RING!

RING RING!  
RIIING RIIIIINNGG!

"_what the hell? It's only 3 am, what do they want now? _" said the irritated pink haired goddess.

"SAKURA-CHAN, ITS AN EMERGENCY, PLEASE. YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL" yelled Naruto  
"_what? Why? What happened? Who's in the hospi—"  
"_TEME IS IN THE HOSPITAL, HE WANTED TO SEE YOU HOURS AGO AND A CAR SMASHED ON HIS OWN,HE BOUGHT YOU GIFTS FOR COME HERE_"  
_

Tears suddenly filled her eyes, she did say that she loved a jerk, but, she still loves him, and now she rushes off to her hospital. Still with her eyes red because of her tears she had to search for Sasuke.

"Oi, Sakura-chan" Said her mentor and second mother,Tsunade  
"Where is he? Naruto called me and said that I have a patient. "  
"Relax child, I took care of him he's inside room B-23, I bet you were worried, very much worried."  
"I was. Thank you so much." She leaves Tsunade. 

At the yellow room, she entered. Trying to compose her self, trying to be as strong as she can. She looks at the man on the hospital bed.  
"_Sasuke._" Mixed emotions filled her heart, there was anger, there was love and there was joy.  
"Sakura—I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he was asleep, he talked while sleeping. This was priceless, the only man she loved talking in his sleep. She moved on the side of the bed. She examined him. Checking if he broke some bones,none? None.  
"impossible." She said.  
_Naruto said that his car was smashed by another car, and that he is here, he didn't break any bones.  
_she looks at his left arm, there was a big,deep scar that bled,and now covered in bandages. She was at peace. She doesn't know how bad Sasuke wants her back, and how much he still loves her. Looking at the table, she sees Sasuke's cell phone, she flips it open and see their picture, oh so happy it made her cry,she then opened his messages, and surprised is she, Sasuke never had draft messages. He had a lot-All for her She read them one by one.  
"I know I'm a jerk, I'd rather die than to make you cry again, please, give me another chance, I swear I'd give you anything you want.. It's alright if you want to punch me of poison me I don't care,just to have you back, I'll be ok…and-"

"Sakura?" said a husky voice behind her.  
"yes?"  
The man behind her drew her near with one hand, he grabbed her and started sobbing.  
"I'm sorry and-" before he could finish what he was going to say Sakura turned around and kissed him.  
"I forgive you. I love you." With that genuine smile and her beautiful emerald eyes filled with droplets of water dripping from her lashes.  
"Thank , Sakura? "  
"Hm?"  
"_I love you so much._"  
Sakura giggled.  
"I love you too, you big jerk."  
"I'm not a jerk."  
"ok, let's call you clumsy."  
"clumsy? For what? "

"for not driving safe enough."  
"oh, yeah, I thought you were going to say, clumsy enough to fall in love with you.."

"Sasuke?" she teased.  
where the hell is the suffix?  
"-kun" She continued.  
"Hn?"  
"I missed you,and your hair. And the-" and he kissed the chatting girl.  
_heh, this would shut her up for a while..  
"_Let's go home._"_


	7. ring? Ring! Ohmygosh IT IS A RING

"Where the hell are you taking me Uchiha?" Sasuke chuckles  
"Patience love, we'll get there…"  
"Patience? Heck, I have been blind for 2 hours no—OH MY GOODNESS!" she shrieked.  
"Like it? This is where we'll be staying for today."  
"thank you, thank you thank you! You are the best boyfriend in the WOORLD!" She kisses him.  
"Anything for you,and by the way.. I'd like to give you something.."  
"what? "  
"turn around for a while." He grabs a matryoshka doll from Russia and gives it to her.

"oh, a doll? Oh.." she opens the doll within a doll. Sasuke's getting tensed everytime she opens one and the final and the smallest doll appears. Sasuke gets it from her hands, he kneels and shows her a 28-karat diamond ring(Aquamarine).

Shaking, he gets her hand and says.

"Marry me."  
tears gets to her eyes, she is still dumbfounded she is silent. Sasuke gets tensed.  
"um—Love? Aren't you supposed to say anything?"  
"I was just savoring the moment. Ofcourse. Of course! I WILL MARRY YOU!" she gets on top of him, kissing him while sobbing, with joyful tears.

**BOOOOM! I am now Haruno-Uchiha!  
**_hey inner, how are you? It's been a while since you showed up.  
__**I know right? **_


End file.
